User blog:Quantum4224/Sympan, the Cosmic Voyager
Sympan causes to periodically spawn within 2000 units of Sympan lasting for 5 minutes. Upon collecting 4 strings, Sympan gains , }}, }}, up to a total }} and every a is summoned, up to 5 maximum. |description2 = Sympan's collection of causes to be summoned to him. float around Sympan or a Controlled Wisp and each share of their , have }} and can only be damaged by champion basic attacks (2 damage from and 3 from ). |description3 = Sympan's or a Controlled Wisp's basic attacks grant them a stack of Cosmic Order. At 2 stacks Sympan's or a Controlled Wisp's next basic attack on-hit gains 500 and instead attacks with all near him, causing them to become for 2 seconds while dealing AP)}} }} each. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = |leveling = |static = |target range = |effect radius= |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Passive |affects = Self, Enemies |damagetype = Magical |spellshield = True |spelleffects = |projectile = True |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *Placeholder }} Sympan fires a orb of energy in a target direction dealing and the first enemy hit, them for 2 seconds. If Sympan or a Controlled Wisp has at least 3 around him, Celestial Outburst will the enemy for 2 seconds instead. |description2 = If a Controlled Wisp casts Celestial Outburst it deals }} instead and refunds 20% of the cost on hitting an enemy. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = Mana |leveling = }} }} |leveling2 = }} |static = |target range = 1000 |effect radius= |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Direction |affects = Enemies |damagetype = , |spellshield = true |spelleffects = AOE |projectile = true |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *Placeholder }} Sympan's gains a charge of Variable Exchange for every he has near him. |description2 = Sympan or a Controlled Wisp consume a and gain a . If Sympan or a Controlled Wisp have no nearby, is used instead. |description3 = If Sympan kills an enemy within the next 4 seconds he restores 50% of the used. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 1 |costtype = Charge |leveling = |leveling2 = }} |static = |target range = |effect radius= |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Self |affects = Self |damagetype = None |spellshield = |spelleffects = Shield |projectile = |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |notes = *Placeholder |yvideo = }} Sympan himself in place and takes control over a random . As well as this Sympan gains damage reduction for the duration that he controls a . |description2 = Upon taking control over a , Sympan becomes a Controlled Wisp, being able to move freely and attack freely. Controlled Wisps have a range of 600, |hp}} of Sympan's , capped at 900 , of Sympan's }} and 50 }} and }}. |description3 = A Controlled Wisp takes up to 3 from Sympan. A Controlled Wisp may cast Celestial Outburst and Variable Exchange, however no will spawn near the Controlled Wisp, and no can be collected by it. |description4 = After 1 second, the Controlled Wisp explodes dealing to all targets in an area, enemies for 1 second, while and regaining control of Sympan. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = |costtype = Mana |leveling = }} |static = |target range = |effect radius= 340 |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Self |affects = Self, Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = True |spelleffects = Aoe |projectile = False |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *Placeholder (WIP) - more to add. }} Each gains one point of shield and }}. |description2 = For seconds Sympan flies up into space, becoming untargetable and after 1 second, 3 beams of cosmic energy fire downwards on an area over the course of 6 seconds with each beam lasting for 2 seconds, dealing over time to all enemies caught in the beams. |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 140 |costtype = Mana |leveling = |leveling2 = |Magic Damage Per Beam| |Total Magic Damage| }} |static = |target range = 800 |effect radius= 425 |inner radius = |collision radius= |tether radius= |angle = |targeting = Ground |affects = Enemies |damagetype = Magic |spellshield = notes |spelleffects = AOEDOT |projectile = False |parry = |grounded = |knockdown = |yvideo = |notes = *Placeholder }} Category:Blog posts Category:Custom champions